


Super Bowl 51

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom, Danny Amendola - Fandom, New England Patriots - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: You are in a relationship with Danny but what happens when you get drunk at the Super Bowl after party and end up leaving with Chris?





	Super Bowl 51

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a two part series, I haven't decided yet, let me know what you think in the comments

Chris Evans, sex on a stick, blue eyed, sweater wearing dork. Chris Fucking Evans was slowly becoming the vain of your existence. Danny, your boyfriend and Patriots wide receiver, had introduced the two of you at the Captain America Civil War premiere and the two of you hit it off right away. He was nice, polite, funny and not to mention hot as hell. You were definitely attracted to him, but you were happy with Danny so you never saw him as anything more than a friend. However, that would soon change.

The Super Bowl pre-party was always a great way to let loose and relax the day before the big game. You were standing around taking to some of the other WAGS when you heard the familiar laugh from across the room, you looked over and saw Chris standing there with Renner. Chris saw you and gave you a big smile and waved, you smiled and waved back and continued talking with the girls.

Eventually the girls left with their guys and you were left alone searching with for Danny until you felt a hand on the small of your back and saw Chris standing next to you. “Hey,” he said pulling you into a hug and giving you a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, you said back. “Where’s Danny, did he leave you here all alone?” “Yea he did. Bastard.” Chris laughed. “Well he is one if he left you alone.”

Chris was nice enough to keep you company until Danny came back and he was nice enough to get you another drink. The two of you caught up and Chris asked who you were going to watch the game with. “Oh I’m gonna watch with some of the girls” “Oh,” he said looking slightly crestfallen. “Why, were you gonna ask me to hangout in your box?” “I was actually” “Damn, I already promised the girls I would watch with them.” “Well if you can get away you should come hangout, Scott will be there too.” “I’ll definitely try, sounds more fun than hanging out with the girls.” The two of you kept chatting until Danny came back, and you got the feeling that Chris was flirting with you. 

The next day at the fame the girls were just taking selfies and posting shit to their social media instead of actually watching the game, so you snuck away to hangout with Chris. “Hey you got away!” “It took an elaborate escape plan, but yea I got away.” “Elaborate escape plan huh?” “Yea” “Okay escape artist want a beer or something?” he said walking you over to where Scott and Renner were watching the game. They said their hellos and you guys watched the game until half time when just you and Scott stayed in your seats to watch Lady Gaga. You felt Chris looking your way, but you figured he was just catching glimpses of Lady Gaga. 

You watched the 2nd half of the game on the edge of your seat, and when Danny scored a touchdown you and Chris screamed, and hugged each other while jumping up and down. As you and Chris let go of each other you had a moment, but you chalked it up to the excitement of the game.

After the game you walked down to the field to meet with Danny where it was pandemonium. Sensing your anxiety at being surrounded by so many people, Chris put an arm around you in an attempt to shield you from the crowd of people. You found Danny and nearly tackled him to the ground, you were so happy for him and his second Super Bowl win. Chris gave Danny his congratulations as well and the two of you celebrated with him for a bit and then let him get back to his teammates and the press. You waited for him on the field, taking pictures and celebrating with the other team members family and friends. 

When the guys were done with the press and ceremonies on the field you went to the locker room with Danny where the celebration continued. While the boys were going crazy, you and Chris talked and sipped champagne. When the reporters were let in you watched Danny with the biggest smile on your face.

Once back at your hotel you and Danny took a moment to relax before heading back out for the afterparty. You were lying in bed while Danny went through his suitcase and got his clothes for the party. “Babe you gonna start getting ready or are you just gonna lie there?” “I think I’m just gonna lie here” “Lazy ass,” he said while throwing his t-shirt at you “Hey, rude!” “Come on, get ready, we gotta get going soon” “Nope, too comfy. Don’t you wanna stay here and have celebratory I just won the fucking Super Bowl sex?” “Tempting,” he said climbing over you and giving you a passionate kiss. “Tease,” you replied. “Come on, we can have celebratory sex when we get back,” he said helping you up and then giving you a playful smack on the ass yo get you going. You and Danny took a longer than necessary shower together *wink wink* and got ready. 

The afterparty was as crazy as to be expected, drinks were flowing and everyone was dancing. It was nearing 3am and you just couldn’t keep up anymore. You told Danny that you were exhausted and wanted to go back to the hotel, he offered to back with you but you insisted that he stay and celebrate. You kissed him goodbye and went outside to hail a cab. While waiting you saw Chris waiting as well. “Hey what are you doing here? I thought you’d be partying with the boys.” “I could ask you the same thing” “Early flight tomorrow, don’t wanna stay out too late and miss it. What about you, shouldn’t you be in there celebrating with Danny?” “Yea, but I ‘m exhausted and I’m sure he won’t miss me, he’s getting drunk with the boys” “Yea I saw them taking all those celebratory shots. Wanna share a cab back to the hotel?” “Sure”

Chris hailed a cab and the two of you talked about the weekend and how you hoped the guys wouldn’t be too hungover to do all the press they had to do the next day. When you reached the hotel Chris was nice enough to walk you up to your room. You hugged him just a little to long. The next thing you knew the two of you were kissing. You didn’t know how but there you were kissing Chris. You immediately thought of Danny and pulled away “Shit!” “Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” “It’s okay Chris, I didn’t exactly stop you” “Yea, but I shouldn’t have done it” “Chris, it’s okay, we’ve both been drinking and we’re happy the boys won, don’t worry about it” “I’m still sorry” “It’s okay really, let’s not talk about it anymore” “You’re the best,” he said hugging you. This time you kissed him and dragged him into your room. The moment you walked through the door clothes started flying everywhere and you fucked Chris on the first durable surface you found.  
The sex was incredible but the guilt you felt immediately started to eat away at you. Chris left to eat away at you. Chris left not long after the two of you finished, not wanting to get caught by Danny you cleaned yourself up and waited for Danny to get back to your room. 

He came in still on cloud 9. “Babe are you up?” You rolled onto your back half asleep “Barely, what time is it?” “About 6am” “Damn, I take it you had fun celebrating?” “Yea but it would have been more fun with you.” “Sorry babe I was exhausted, I was about to fall asleep just standing there” “Does that mean you’re too tired for celebratory sex?” “ ‘Fraid so” You heard him sigh and walk into the bathroom. You felt bad but how could you have sex with Danny when you had just had sex with Chris just hours ago. You had no idea how you were going to live with this secret.


End file.
